pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pixarfandom
uploading pictures Hi! Sorry that you've encountered this frustrating problem. It's an issue that our technicians are working on a fix for. In the meantime, it might be best just to upload the image to a new filename. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 16:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Pixarfandom 16:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Toystory3title.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 10:21, April 8, 2011 gallery slider on home page Hey, I just saw the new gallery on the Pixar wikia home page - I love it! Thanks for adding it! --Jeff (talk) 16:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Pixar Wiki I love the ideas of a slideshow on the main page. I think its a terrific idea! Endrizzi427 16:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :As do I! I know other users have suggested it before. It looks awesome! :) --Effluvium 16:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The main page is better then ever ! It gives a great new look. ::Now the images in the sidebar should be changed, since some became a reptition of the slideshow ?... ::One suggestion: May be the Pizza Planet Truck too could be in the slideshow ?...Gray Catbird 17:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Puffle339 I would appreciate you not being so critical with Puffle339. Telling him he is annoying is a very personal attack and will not help the situation. Rather than making it personal, try to explain why his edits are not appropriate. If that doesn't work (which I'll admit, it doesn't seem to), then please bring it up to myself or one of the other admins and let us deal with it. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 00:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hey, I'm Kate, and I work with Wikia. I'll be on the Pixar Wiki pretty frequently this month because Cars 2 is coming out and we're doing lots of social media/marketing work to promote the wiki, which looks really great. This means that I'll be adding some content (a lot of it in blog form) to the wiki; please let me know before you delete something I've done, I do want to follow the format you've been using but I'd appreciate some feedback first. How do you feel about making video pages for all the movies? I think it might be a good idea to have the basic trailers and clips just like you have galleries. Thanks, Kate.moon 17:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Hello. For the page videos page, and the format of this wiki, that reminds me that a Cars 2 Images category had been created. After some discussion, sysops were in accord to delete it. You can see the talk page here. So it looks like collections of media are not very well seen here...Gray Catbird 21:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : ...But personnaly I liked the idea... After all, there's a teaser trailers page...Gray Catbird 21:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... sorry i caused all of this mayhem... --The Ultimate Puffle339 >]] 20:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) By the way, i will help edit and make pages even better! --The Ultimate Puffle339 >]] 20:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) questin why is their explosins in Cars 2? --The Ultimate Puffle339 >]] 23:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) gift here's a nice gift. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 12:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Pizza In the incredibles, i couldn't see the Pizza Planet truck. can you give me 2 pics of where it is in The Incredibles? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 13:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ratatouille: health Inspector. I saw you needed the HD copy of a frame in Ratatouille, I have it. Using your images? Hello, May I use the images that you uploaded? (Nemo) http://pixar.wikia.com/wiki/Nemo?file=Nemo.png Regards, MrBozic (talk) 21:24, February 8, 2017 (UTC)